Never noticed for what it was
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Kiba and Autumn go ona mission together, oh theres only one tent and Kiba's a pervert. KibHina SasuOC KibaOC if yooh Squint REALLY hard!


**ami-hiyal guess what its ally turn**

**Ally-what crap**

**Ami-ita autumnX kiba i thikn yer that will do **

**Ally-we own nothing**

**+summary-autumn gets made to go on a mission with kiba who is a perv guess what there only one tent**

**xXx**

"Aaargh!! Kiba just dont talk to me!!" With that said Autumn swirled around and sat on a boulder protruding from the earth where the two Shinobi were attempting to set up camp.

Attempting.

"Aw c'mon Autumn while one of us is taking watch the other can use the tent..." He trailed off at the death glare Autumn was give him, if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under. He sighed a bit overdramatically. Autumn hurrumphed but only halfheartedly meaning he had won. He smirked victoriously, whoever said she was as stubborn as a mule was obviously lieing. He looked over to said girl who was rubbing Akamaru behind the ears. Oh well it's just possible that she hadnt given in to him...

"Alright then Kiba you want to share _my_ tent then _you_ are taking first watch!" With that said Autumn pulled out a scroll and performed some jutsu and suddenly a large tent and fire had filled the once empty clearing. Kiba gaped as the girl and his dog, _his_ dog walked into the tent shutting the flap yelling out a 'Night'. He shrugged and walked over to the fire and sat down on a camp chair (yes it came complete with camp chairs) and started roasting a marshmallow.

**xXx**

Autumn ran through the darkness reaching out, feeling around for something but what she didnt know nor care she just wanted to find it and get out! Suddenly a blood curdling scream caused her to whirl around, she ran towards where the scream had come from and saw remains of a human body. She wandered further into the brightly lit room and stopped as she looked down to her feet, there right in front of her was an arm, this arm had a familiar chain on it. Suddenly like a whisper the air seemed to breath out one word, _"Kuria..." _She spun around and ran back into the darkness running away from the room, away from the remains of her friend. She could see a light she ran faster and faster towards the light suddenly something was in her path and she felt something pierce her skin, she screamed in pain and in fear, as she lunged towards the light.

**xXx**

Kiba walked in the tent and looked around in silent awe, and disgust did this girl have enough purple in this tent? Purple pillows, purple blankets, a purple sofa and even a purple bed, well it was mixed with black but all the same. Suddenly Autumn screamed and he spun around so he was right by her bed looking over her, not a good idea... Suddenly her fist connected with his chin and he went flying backwards as she sat up in bed scanning around her. Her eyes landed on Kiba.

"What. Are. Yooh. Doing. You. PERVERT GET OUT!!" Kiba whimpered slightly and bolted out the tent tripping over a log and landing upside down on a camp chair while Autumn just stood over him, not happy. It's amazing how a small girl of only 17 with short hair up in a plait wearing a little purple shirt and black shorts could look so threatening. But the scene of him being beaten to a helpless pulp didnt happen as he planned as Autumn was currently pouting and cradling her fist, like the fact he would probably have a broken jaw now didnt matter! he sighed and stormed into the tent leaving her to sort her fist out and keep watch.

**xXx**

Two days later they were back off their mission and Autumn ran through the gates and all but kissed the guards to show her pleasure at being back home. Kiba just sighed rolling his eyes and dragged her off to the Hokages office to give the scroll they managed to retrieve.

**xXx**

As they wandered out the hokages office Autumn ran off suddenly kiiba raised an eyebrow then lowered it a second later to let a growl replace it.

"Uchiha." Sasuke just nodded and wrapped his arms around Autumn who was telling him all about her 'Big adventure!'. Kiba felt a pang of something in him but he just shrugged it off and wandered out the building.

**xXx**

A week later Kiba was walking down the street with Hinata who was telling him about her last mission he heard the familiar sound of Autumns voice. He turned his head to the side slightly and felt the now familiar pang he felt whenever he saw Autumn with the Uchiha. Autumn was currently sat on the uchihas lap and it appeared she was trying to convince him of something, he could see the slight smirk on the Uchihas face which meant she would get what she wanted in the end, same as always. Uchiha was only a pushover when it came to her everyone knew that. Kiba shook the feeling off and continued listening to Hinate as they wandered to the restaurant he was taking her to celebrate their engagement.

**xXxEpilougexXx**

Kiba groaned as his 6 year old son came running into the room.

"Pa I wanna go to the park!" Kiba eyed him slightly.

"Ask Your Sister." The boy pouted.

"She's gone on a date with Nara Ruyou." Kiba groaned and got up pulling his shoes and coat on the two of them left for the park.

**xXx**

"Sasuke!" Sasuke ran into his wifes room with Their two year old in his arms and smirked,

"Whats wrong darling?" Autumn glared at him hands on hips, he smirked looking at the mess that was their kitchen, "How about I cook tea and you take the kids to the park?" Autumn smiled and walked past him giving him a breif kiss and picking Stevie up from his arms and practically dancing out the kitchen. He smirked and set to cleaning the kitchen up.

**xXx**

"Stevie stay with your brother!" Autumn shouted as the two year old wandered off a bit to far, his big brother (her 6 year old) grabbed his hand and walked towards the playground.

"hey, Autumn Long time No See." Autumn looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kiba what you been up to heard you and Hinata are planning for a third." Kiba smiled proudly as he thought about his wife and kids.

"Yeah, heard you and Sasuke are expecting a third." Autumn laughed and looked towards the two kids who had aproached,

"Mum can we have an ice cream?" The 6 year old Tommy asked while his youger brother just ran around singing the ice cream song. Autumn shook her head and stood up, "No but we have to go it was nice seeing you again Kiba! C'mon you two Daddy's not goin to be happy if we're late back for tea and Auntie Kuria's coming around with Uncie Shika and Ruyou." Both the boy's cheered and ran off towards the Uchiha compound which had long ago been done up by Sasuke with a little help from Autumn, okay a lot. Many of the houses had been rented out to friends.

**xXx**

**Ally - Hope yooh Enjoiid.**

**Ami - yeah i Suppose it Could Class A Bit Like KibaOC...**

**Ally - It Was hard!**

**Descriptions Of kids:**

**Nara, Ruyou - Brown hair, Tallish, 6 Year Old, Green Eyes.**

**Uchiha Thomathy - (Tommy) Looks like His Father But His Hair Is Straight Rather Then A Duck Resembelence, 6 years Old.**

**Uchiha Steven - (Stevie) Messy And Curly Dark Hair, 2 years old, Amber Eyes.**

**Ally - R&R.**


End file.
